(i) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to key cases.
(ii) Description of the Prior Art
Cases to hold keys are old in the art. Many prior constructions of one-piece key cases and money purses have been provided which were formed from molded rubber-like material, e.g., rubber or one of the many plastics, all of which were relatively resilient. Furthermore, certain of these key cases and money purses have been constructed with openings which remained normally closed but which may be opened by applying pressure to certain portions thereof, whereas others have used various forms of metal or plastic fastening means. None of these prior constructions, however, have been completely satisfactory.
Those prior constructions of key cases and money purses formed principally of rubber-like materials and having various forms of metal fasteners were relatively expensive, in view of the costs of first providing the basic rubber-like material which would not, under relatively heavy abuse, tear loose from the rubber-like material, thereby destroying the entire usefulness of the construction.
Also, certain of the prior construction of unitary molded key cases formed from the rubber-like material were of improper contour in the area of the opening thereof, which prevented the opening in certain critical locations from being opened sufficiently to provide the convenient passage of keys therethrough.
As one example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,608,112 patented Nov. 23rd, 1926 by K. Muethel provided a simple, and economical key case. A spring member fitted within the case exerted pressure to cause the side walls approximately to contact one another whereby the keys were held within the case frictionally. The spring member was provided with a loop for slidably maintaining a plurality of keys. The keys automatically dropped out of the case when the case was contracted endwise to cause the side walls to expand and relieve the keys of the frictional grip. When it was desired to have access to the keys, the case, or open-mouthed pouch, was turned downwardly, and with one operation the end walls were compressed to expand the mouth of the pouch, whereby the keys dropped out and hung suspended by their retaining loop. In order to reencase the keys, it was necessary to turn the pouch right-side up and exert a slight pressure thereon, whereby the keys dropped automatically into the case and were gripped thereby.
Stiller U.S. Pat. No. 2,912,030, disclosed a key case with movement of the keys, as a unit, being controlled by a retaining strap that moved relatively of the carrying pouch between fully extended and partially extended condition, thus permitting the keys to be moved between the interior and the exterior of the carrying pouch for the same.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,016,940 patented Jan. 16th, 1962 by J. Mullen provided a key case construction formed of rubber-like resilient material, and including laterally spaced, generally longitudinally extending side portions, forward edge and bottom edge and rearward edge portions joining the side portions forming an upwardly opening pocket. An upper edge portion had a longitudinal opening formed therein extending the major portion of the longitudinal length of the upper edge portion. The opening had a normally resiliently closed line opening part. Key fastening means were operably connected to one of the portions adjacent the opening for securing keys movable between positions completely inward of the pocket and through the upper edge portion opening to completely outward of the pocket.
U.S Pat. No. 3,119,429 patented Jan. 28th, 1969 provided a key case comprising a unitary flexible open-end pouch formed of rubbery material and including substantially parallel flat wall surfaces that integrally merge with the edge walls of the pouch. At least one support shoulder was formed in the body portion of the pouch. Chain supporting means were supported interiorly of the pouch by the support shoulder. A key chain was provided having its ends connected to form an endless loop, the key chain being carried by the chain supporting means, and having a length sufficient to permit the chain to be extended in free condition through the open end to a position exteriorly of the pouch.
Thus, moving of the key cases of the prior art were of the type wherein keys as a group were selectively moved in and out of a carrying pouch for the same, with such movement being initiated upon the application of collapsing pressure against the edge portions of the key case. Other types of key cases were of the type comprising a unitary molded key case formed of rubber-like resilient material.
The art therefore has been concerned with providing a specifically improved contour providing distinct advantages and improved performance over key cases of this type heretofore known. The art has also been concerned with the problem that the longevity or useful life of such an item was predicated on the durability of a retaining strap. Since this strap was of necessity thin and was subjected to constant usage, it was found that it wore out prematurely, with the result that the key case was often discarded due to a broken strap when the remaining components of the pouch were perfectly serviceable for further use.
The art has found it to be desirable both from the costs and durability standpoint to provide such key cases and money purses formed as unitary moldings of the rubber-like material free from any metal fastening means. With such a construction, however, it was a problem to form the necessary opening therein so that it could be conveniently opened when desired, but would remain relatively tightly closed at other times.